1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel simultaneous brake mechanism and a caster rotation preventing mechanism and more particularly, it relates to a wheel simultaneous brake mechanism and a caster rotation preventing mechanism which always work on the safe side and have a simple constitution.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional wheel stopping apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication NO. 60-240566, for example. According to the conventional wheel stopping apparatus, wheel stopping mechanisms are provided at two rear wheels in a baby carriage and they are constituted so as to be moved together by a wire. Both wheel stopping mechanisms can be operated at the same time by operating an operating member provided at either one of the two rear wheels.
The conventional wheel stopping mechanism is constituted as described above. Although both wheel stopping mechanisms can be operated at the same time by operating one operating member, little consideration is given to a case where the operating member is broken or a wire or the like connected to the operating member is cut. In addition, there is a problem that a constitution of the wheel stopping mechanism is complicated and the number of parts is large so that the cost is increased.